The general objective is to investigate the physicochemical and physiological properties of ophthalmic materials and devices. A strong, elastic, soft hydrogel obtained by solution polymerization of methyl acrylate with 2-hydroxyethyl acrylate and simultaneous crosslinking with glycol diacrylate is being evaluated as a scleral buckling implant for use in retinal detachment surgery. A silicone rubber refillable implant for constant delivery of carmustine (BCNU) to the eye is being tested for chemotherapy of ocular melanoma. Sustained delivery of rifampin (a major antimycobacterial agent) from hydrogel contact lenses and ocular inserts is under investigation for the treatment of tuberculosis uveitis, a common disease in developing nations. Silicone rubber contact lenses offer ideal oxygen permeability for extended wear. However certain complications, including possible epithelial damage, arise when lenses become adherent to the cornea. One of the possible causes being studied is the high water vapor permeability of silicone rubber.